


A Day for a Lifetime

by chanshuabunnies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Hit the road inspired, M/M, New York, Short & Sweet, open ended story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshuabunnies/pseuds/chanshuabunnies
Summary: Mingyu loves New York, it's lively and wonderful but he loves it more because it's a place where he can be himself.  He can finally show to everyone that he's got the best boyfriend ever and that's Wonwoo. God knows how much he loves Wonwoo, he cooks him breakfast, gives him kisses, cuddle with him all night. Wonwoo is his home. His safe haven, and his partner in this lifetime.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Day for a Lifetime

Mingyu groaned when the sunlight hit his face.

It’s their first day in New York, and he wants to make the most out of it while they are still here, it’s not like they always got a chance to visit the states of America and the place was so far away from Korea.  
But then again, he’s an impulsive traveler, so maybe there’s still a chance that he will plan a vacation again here together with his partner, Wonwoo.

Speaking of Wonwoo, he’s still asleep. 

Mingyu tried to look in his own bed, and obviously, it’s a mess. It has always been a wonder to him how can Wonwoo stayed in that position while sleeping, as far as he can remember that was his position when he saw him asleep last night, and it looks like he did not moved a single inch after that. 

He smiled when he noticed that their personality really contradicts one another, he’s like a total mess but knew how to tidy up when necessary and Wonwoo is prim and proper, but he always engaged himself in a mess because he’s a baby. He needs someone to take care of him, good thing Mingyu was attentive. 

“Good morning, love” He slightly shook his shoulders.

The older hummed and covered his face with the comforter.

He chuckled and tried to slip inside Wonwoo’s comforter.  
It’s warm, he’s not sure if that’s because the fabric was warm enough or its Wonwoo’s warmth that he’s feeling.  
He hugged him from behind like a puppy, well that’s what they called him and he also thinks that he’s adorable just like a pup. The thing about Mingyu is that he likes to cuddle, a lot. Whenever he’s happy, or especially sad, he always beg for a hug.

He felt Wonwoo sighed, and turned around to give him a hug, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Hmm” that’s the only thing that Wonwoo said and leaned to kiss his forehead.

Even Mingyu’s six foot tall and two inches, he still felt like he’s small beside Wonwoo.

“It’s already 7am, love. We agreed to stroll around New York today and eat pizza, right? And I’ll cook this morning. What do you want for breakfast, hmm?”

“A kiss, perhaps” then he saw a smirk spreading in Wonwoo’s lips, but he still keeps his eyes closed.

“I won’t give you one if you will not get your ass out of here.” 

Mingyu pouted and frowned although he knows that the older won’t see his expression.

He gasped when Wonwoo stole a kiss from his pouting lips. 

“I knew you’re pouting. Don’t do that unless you wanted to be kissed.”

He nudged his shoulders before he tried to get up, Wonwoo just laughed, spreading his arms across his bed.

“If my mornings will always be like this, I would just sleep the whole day and wait until the next sun rise so I could wake up with you in my bed again.”

Wonwoo ruffled his own hair then stood up; the smirk was still plastered in his lips. 

“Why are you so playful, I never knew that you are a morning person, and we’ve been together for like seven years? You’ve always been a mystery to me.”

“I became a morning person ever since we’ve been together, Gyu. I thought you knew that.” Wonwoo mumbled.

Mingyu felt the heat spread across his cheeks so he just left him and walked inside in the kitchen. Last night, after they landed, he went out to buy groceries for the two of them even he’s dead tired. One of the things that Mingyu would never forget was breakfast. Even though the hotel gives them service food, he’ll always find a way to cook for himself if he’s not that tired from their schedules, and especially when he’s with Wonwoo. 

He gives the crew a heads up that they wouldn’t take the food for their breakfast, and proceeded to prepare the ingredients.

“You’re going to cook?”

He just nodded, and tries to put the coffee beans inside the coffee maker.

“Where did you get these? You went to the grocery? I thought you just woke up.” Wonwoo examined the ingredients at the countertop.

“I did, I texted you last night that I’ll shop to make us food on the next day. You haven’t checked your inbox, do you?” he poured the cooking oil in the pan. He’s trying to make Eggs Benedict; he’s been itching to cook this ever since he searched on what’s with NYC. Now he’s trying to cook an American breakfast in America, makes sense huh.

“Oh, I forgot about that. I played games with Seungcheol-hyung right after we settled down here last night. I thought you’re with Minghao, that’s why I didn’t ask your whereabouts.”

“You must’ve been tired from playing videogames huh, you haven’t seen me coming back because you’re already asleep.” 

He looked at him from behind, and he saw Wonwoo looking at the spring onions like he haven’t seen them before. He’s always like this when he feels like he’s being scolded.

“That’s only one round. My eyes are all dried up from staring at the screen for too long, besides I still have jet lag.” He reasoned out.

“You have jet lag but you still insisted to play games? You should have rest. You know we’re a bit sensitive from travelling back and forth because of the schedule.”

He bit his lower lip when he felt the struggle from cooking the eggs. It was his first time, okay? If it didn’t come out just like what he wanted, then so be it. Eggs are still edible, unless it’s undercooked but of course he could cook a perfect egg, he’s proclaimed as the best cook in the group together with Seokmin so he’ll be fine.

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo said in a small voice.

Mingyu wanted to leave the food that he was cooking to give Wonwoo a kiss but he knew that he needs to concentrate just so he could give them a decent meal.

Wonwoo assumed that he’s still mad, that’s why he went back to his bed and kept silent.

For a few minutes, Mingyu concentrated in cooking that he forgot about what they were talking about. He poured the orange juice in his glass. 

“Love, could you please prepare the table? Don’t forget about the coffee.”

He expected that Wonwoo would come, but he didn't.  
He prepared the food first before going to Wonwoo. He’s been with him for so long that he knew what’s going on in his mind. 

Wonwoo was known to be an introvert, and he likes to over think about things. Mingyu was worried about him so much, he prefers a talkative Wonwoo who talks about random things than seeing him being silent. Who knows what’s going on his mind? Over thinking makes people vulnerable, and scared about the thing that goes in their mind. Usually, they think about the worst scenarios and that’s not good.

He saw him sitting at the edge of his bed, looking afar from the buildings outside through the glass windows. He’s zoning out, Mingyu knew because he’s fiddling with his hand – they were shaking, and that’s not because of his hand tremors.

Mingyu held Wonwoo’s hands; he squatted down so their eyes could meet.

“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t think about it too much.” 

He made his voice as soft as possible so that Wonwoo would feel that everything’s fine. And according to his psychiatrist, having a conversation is a good start to distract him from thinking and worrying too much, and it always works.

It’s exactly one year ago when he found out that Wonwoo was diagnosed with clinical anxiety, and that’s the most heartbreaking moment that he’s ever been, but he never showed it to him. He’s always his partner. He would never leave his side, until he gets better. And Wonwoo did, he’s getting better now, he’s trying to engage himself with several activities, he’s even trying to hit the gym with his free time. That’s way better than those days when he had his episodes.

“Baby, look at me.”

He made Wonwoo look at him. His brows are furrowed, and his eyes looked lost.

Mingyu felt a pang in his chest; they were supposed to enjoy their breakfast. His Wonwoo was energetic earlier, but now he’s like this. He felt like he was being held accountable with this, but there’s no room for guilt tripping now, Wonwoo needs him.

“I heard you, okay? I’m not mad. I just need to focus in preparing our meal because it’s my first time cooking it. I’m scared I might do a mistake, you know how clumsy I was, right? You don’t want to eat your eggs with some shells in it, hmm?” his thumb brushed Wonwoo’s cheeks.

Wonwoo leaned in his touch and looked in his eyes, and there he saw a mixture of fear and worry from Wonwoo’s eyes. They were like a peephole through his soul, and that’s why he had always loved his eyes.

“Do you need help?” the older said in a small voice, almost a whisper.

He felt that someone tugged his heart upon hearing his soft voice. His boyfriend looked vulnerable and just like before, he didn’t know how to hold him. He’s fragile, like the vase which her mom used to buy in market for display.

“Of course, love. I always need your help. You know I’m bad with preparing the utensils right?”

Wonwoo nodded, and frowned, like he remembered the last time where Mingyu tried to help in preparing the table but ended up breaking a glass instead.

He gave him a sweet soft kiss, which Wonwoo responded right away. 

“Let’s eat, hmm?”

He smiled, and Wonwoo smiled too, his cheeks blushed after the kiss. He looked cute, his hair was a mess, his shirt was ruffled together with the black sweatpants, but something was missing.

Mingyu reached out from the bedside table, and gave Wonwoo his glasses.

They stood up and proceeded to prepare their meal. It was a rough start for this day, but Mingyu was still trying his best to be the most reliable person in front of Wonwoo.

He loves him so much, that he’s trying to be the best version of himself so that he could give everything that Wonwoo needs; he wants to be his support system in all aspect. That’s the least thing that he could do for his boyfriend.

“What are you planning to do aside from eating pizza?” Wonwoo asked.

“I don’t know yet. I’ll bring my camera with me, how about you?”

He nodded, “Same.”

Mingyu wiped the leftover crumbs in Wonwoo’s lips, he’s literally a baby.

“I think it’s much better if our date for today was unplanned. Let’s just see what we can do once were out, what do you think?”

Mingyu smiled.

“Anything you want, love.”

They went out together with some staffs, because they said they’ll include this trip in their documentary. That was the idea of the members; they decided to do a documentary for their fifth anniversary. It’s something that they haven’t tried before, so they think that the fans will like it.

“This looks good. Shall we buy a box of it?” he raised his brows to Wonwoo, who was busy drinking his brewed coffee. They’re the only ones who entered Prince St. Pizza because the staffs were busy doing stuffs outside the store.

“You want to buy a whole box? Oh, for the team? I think that’s fine”

He smiled when the older understood his intentions, he loves giving something to anyone he’s working with. Seeing their genuine smile and hearing their thank you’s makes his heart happy.

They shared the pizza with the staffs. 

Of course, Mingyu would never forget about taking pictures together with his favorite muse, and that’s Wonwoo.

He likes to capture everything about him; even he’s just eating his pizza or walking down the streets. Mingyu loves this side of Wonwoo, carefree and always smiling, plus he always scrunch his nose and that’s adorable.

They laughed when they focused their cameras to one another.

Both of them discovered a new hobby, and that’s about making a film. Wonwoo did it before, he made a music video for Holiday, and now Mingyu would do the same for Snap Shoot. 

They roamed around, looking for the best places to shoot their video. 

“So what time would you shoot Vernon’s part? Do you want me to assist you?” Wonwoo asked.

He stared at him for a very long time. 

“Babe”

“Hmm”

“You wore your headband in a wrong way; the brand logo should be turned upside down” He pointed out the black headband that Wonwoo’s wearing.

He’s in white cotton jacket with black inner shirt, black striped sweatpants and white shoes. Wonwo has his black bag pack with him too, unlike Mingyu who only has his DSLR and another Fujifilm camera that hangs around his body. He’s also wearing a blue button down coat with his wallet inside the pockets, black pants and sneakers with checkered print.

“There’s a stain in it, that’s why I wore it like that”

Mingyu only rolled his eyes. If he wants to wear it like that, then fine.

“Guys, we’re going. Is it okay if we leave you here?”

Wonwoo was still capturing the buildings from his camera, so Mingyu was the only one who heard the question from their staff.

“Yes, we can manage. Wonwoo hyung! They’re leaving!” he called Wonwoo’s attention.

The older just gave them a nod and wave to say goodbye. 

“Hit me up if you get lost, I told Hyerim that you’re going out for a walk, but she didn’t know that we’ll leave the both of you here so you should at least send her a message”  
Mingyu nodded then bid them goodbye.

“So, where do you wanna go next?”

He noticed that Wonwoo was staring onto something, and when he saw the line of his sight, it was directed to an Ice cream parlor. 

Without further ado, Mingyu held Wonwoo’s hand and walked across the street where the Ice cream parlor was located.

“Hello young man, what’s yours?” an old lady asked.

Mingyu only smiled and pointed out the Strawberry Cheesecake for Wonwoo.

“One of that please” 

Originally, Wonwoo likes Rainbow Sherbet flavored ice cream, but that was a flavor from a commercialized brand of ice cream, so they do not have that here.

“And this one too” Mingyu pointed out the Mint Choco Chip flavor of ice cream, which made Wonwoo scrunched his nose out of disgust.

The old lady only smiled and scooped their ice cream. They chose the waffle cone dipped in chocolate with sprinkles, and as expected their ice cream looked appetizing.

Mingyu paid for it and before they left the counter, the old lady offered them lollipops which was displayed beside the glass where the tubs of ice cream was placed.

“Is he your boyfriend? You look lovely together” she smiled.

“Oh no, thank you” Mingyu waved his hands to refuse the lollipops, but the woman only put it in his hands.

“No need to pay for it. It’s okay.” She signed an okay to him and to Wonwoo who looks confused.

She waved her hands and asked the next customer about his order.

They left the store with the lollipops, and still confused about what happened.

“Did she give you that for free?” Wonwoo asked before licking his ice cream.

Mingyu was startled for a brief moment, staring at the sweet lollipops who has a cute smiley face in its wrapper.

“I think so too, she said we look good together, but I don’t know why she gave me this.”

“Maybe because you’re good looking” 

Mingyu looked at his partner with wide eyes.

“She’s old! Almost as old as my mom”

“I didn’t say anything, babe. I just said that you’re good looking, what’s wrong with that?”

Mingyu pouted his lips and starts to eat his ice cream. 

They walked around, and took several pictures. Wonwoo also took some pictures of him, it seems like this date was good for them. Their movements were not limited because there are no paparazzi in here; they could walk hand in hand without worrying about the issues that will be posted in naver once they were seen acting boyfriends to each other. 

While Wonwoo was busy doing stuffs with his camera, Mingyu used that chance to search for an overlooking restaurant so they could see the whole city of New York at night, because it’s almost dark when they finished strolling around the town.

“Love, I found a good place to eat our dinner.”

Wonwoo lowered his camera and nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.”

The view from the restaurant was astounding. Their table was facing the whole city where you can see the bright lights of New York. The streets looks busy and it reminds him of the streets from Seoul.

They ordered steak, and a glass of champagne, perfect way to end their date.

Wonwoo told him stories, some were about the members, and some were about the book which he had finished reading last week. Mingyu told him before to lessen the hours playing his games, and so he did. He’s happy to know that Wonwoo has found other ways to spend his spare time, instead of facing the computer monitor all day.

“Thank you for tonight, love.” Wonwoo said in his deep small voice.

Mingyu stared at him for a moment; he was completely swooning over Wonwoo’s smile, his eyes have the entire galaxy in it, glowing from the city lights.

He held Wonwoo’s hand and planted a soft kiss in his knuckles.

“Anything for you, babe” He whispered before leaning in to give another kiss to his hands, without breaking their eye contact.

“You’ve always been so sweet and patient with me. I don’t even know how to give it back to you, because I’m always sick, and I feel bad for being like this. I don’t deserve this kind of love, Gyu. I don’t deserve you.” 

Tears start to form in Wonwoo’s eyes, and that’s the least thing that Mingyu wanted to happen because it hurts him. 

“You deserve everything, love. You being with me are more than enough. Please don’t say that, because you know I don’t like seeing you sad. Do you want me to snuggle you with kisses all night that you won’t be able to sleep?” 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who’s now wiping his tears and has a small smile forming in his lips.

“I’d like to do that, babe. But we have our concert tomorrow, so I think that’s a bad idea. Fine, I’ll stop being dramatic. I’m sorry.”

Mingyu stood and leaned to give Wonwoo a soft kiss in his lips.

“I love you, baby.” He looked at Wonwoo’s eyes, showing his whole heart through their gaze.

“I love you too.” The older whispered, and they kissed again.

Mingyu sighed when their lips parted. He went back to his chair and lifted the glass of champagne, same with Wonwoo.

“Cheers!” and their glasses made a cute small sound after the toast.

He lowered his glass and stare at Wonwoo who’s chugging the whole champagne down.

“Wonwoo hyung” he called him in his name, and when he do this, the older knew that he’s serious.

“Hmm” Wonwoo gave him a glance while drinking the alcohol.

“Do you want to get married?”


End file.
